Bad habits need to be broken and drowned
by JaebalAKTF
Summary: Staring into oblivion was what Sasuke did best and he loved it. But what happens when you get sent a death glare from a certain touchy Uchiha when you just happen to interfere. sasusaku. R&R plz actually more fluffier than it sounds. 3


**A/n: since I'm the author of this story, I'm making that Sasuke hasn't gone after Itachi. **

**Warning: This _will_ get more cheezy towards the end and Sasuke _will _ get way OOC at the end. I'm still not used to the writing thing so be nice. =3**

Have you ever just sat in front if the window for hours and hours looking outside? Especially when raining? Sasuke knows that all too well. Ever since his parents died in the Uchiha massacre, he sits on his dull grey chair and listens to the birds sing and watch as leaves fall. He ponders over what would have happened if he could have stopped his brother. This is the only time when he has insane thoughts. Somewhat insane but he enjoys it and if anyone disturbs him during that time… Let's just say there will be consequences.

OoOoO

Team 7 have amazingly stuck together through out everything that has happened in the past several years and standing in the middle of the training grounds sparring is their usual routine.

Sakura felt something skim her reddened cheek and another on her bruised arm. Two seconds later it started to pour.

"The sky is pouring with rain. Great." Sakura was the master of sarcasm, but who wouldn't be with Naruto on your team.

"Who cares? Let's keep going." Naruto commanded, only to get any lead he could above Sasuke and become Hokage. Sakura nodded and continued sparring.

Sasuke on the other hand looked at the darkened sky and began walking. Sakura noticed this and told Naruto to go on without her. Naruto sighed a bit but agreed.

She followed silently and stealthily hoping he wouldn't spot her. He led her towards his house. He opened the door slowly and walked in. Sakura was wondering what he was doing. She thought he was just getting out of the showering rain but he really never was put off by some water.

Sasuke sat on that same old chair he always sat in. The glass fogged up with the cold rain. He wiped at it with his hand. No birds were singing and the leaves of the trees had already fallen. Sasuke sighed slightly but he enjoyed the steady pattern of the heavily beating rain just as much.

Sakura opened the door just enough for her body to slide through. She slipped in through the small crack of space.

Her eyes quickly glided over the room until she looked at something she saw quite often. Her eyes settled on a rather dazed looking Sasuke staring into oblivion. Her heart began to skip a couple of beats. He looked so peaceful and serene. She didn't want to disturb him and was about to leave when a slightly annoyed voice called out to her.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura froze. Her face paled instantly. She inched her head turning behind her. Sasuke didn't turn his head towards her but she saw a glint in his eye from the reflection of the window.

'Crap! That's the eye of the Devil!' Sakura thought. She had only seen it once before when Naruto woke him up for a mission at 4 in the morning.

"Uh… Well… You see…" she stuttered. "You know what. I'm going to be leaving now, if that's ok. Well see ya."

As soon as she turned her head and tried to make a run for it, Sasuke was already in front of her glaring at her like there was no tomorrow. They both stayed like that for a while. Neither of them moving an inch from where they were standing, especially Sakura. Afraid of being sliced to pieces.

Finally Sasuke spoke. His tone still the same as before. "No one and I mean no one disturbs me or even steps on this property when I'm in that chair. Not even you can annoy me when I'm there."

She knew she was annoying to him most of the time, mainly when he states it, but she never thought it bothered him that much.

"Did you bring Naruto?"

"Of course not. He would have shattered that vase over there by now if he was."

"Hn. Since you at least didn't bring Naruto… I'll let you off easy."

Sakura sighed with relief.

"But…" She stiffened again. "You'll have to do something for me since you did intrude on one of my favourite times of the day." Sakura swallowed deeply.

"I want you to sit in that chair where I was before." She couldn't think of the results if she didn't do as he said and she definitely did not want to think of what would happen if she didn't.

She merely nodded and made her way to the seat. She slowly sat down pretty nervous as to what was going to happen next.

"Look out that window and tell me what you see." his voice still toneless as ever.

Sakura didn't really see the point of this but she did as she was told.

"All I see is pelting rain."

"Concentrate."

She looked harder but there was no difference to what she saw.

"Heavy rain is all I see."

"Hn. I guess this wouldn't work for you since nothing dire has ever happened to you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Hn."

"Fine, tell me what you see then."

"You want to know what I see. Heh. You wouldn't be aware of the hurt when I look out there. It's like I'm drowning awful memories."

"Try me."

"Don't be shocked at what I tell you because you asked."

"Ok."

"I see bodies fall to ground without any hope and without any resistance. I hear screaming as if they were right next to my ear and I see blood falling on the ground drop by drop."

Sakura partly gasp at what she had heard. She didn't know how this related to the world outside. It seemed so peaceful. But in Sasuke's description it sounded like a horrid thing to hear and see.

"Told you so. So since I can't torture you with bad memories you'll have to do something for me instead."

_Please don't make us do your laundry. Please don't make us do your laundry._ Inner Sakura pleaded.

"I guess I can't force you to do any housework since I already did them. But maybe…"

Sakura didn't realise that since Sasuke was all alone that he would have to do everything by himself which I guess would be part of the reason why he is so uptight all the time.

"That could work. Seeing as I can't expose you to some misery, you'll have to find a way to make me happy."

"Happy? As in joyful, cheerful, blissful?"

"Yes. Is it that hard too believe? I may enjoy sitting there and have insane thoughts but that only will last for a short time when I'm sitting there. I want to be a bit more at peace if you know what I mean."

Sakura nodded but she really had no clue of what he actually meant.

"So how am I supposed to do that?"

He simply shrugged. "Hn. It's your problem now." Sakura frowned at his response.

"Hmm… How about if I took you on a date?"

"A date? With you?"

"Well not romantic or anything. It's just to cheer you up. It'll be fun."

"Hn. Whatever. This is to make me feel better, so this won't mean anything. Besides if this doesn't work I'll find away to annoy you. At least that will make me feel better." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'll meet you at the gate of the park tomorrow then. Say around 11."

"Sure. Whatever."

"Okay then… I'll see you tomorrow. Bye now." She zipped out of the door so quickly she blurred.

OoOoO

Next Day

"Where the hell is he?" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

She stood in front of the park for around 20 minutes and probably in another 10 she'd leave not caring is he would end up being upset for the rest of his life. Just as Sakura started to think that Sasuke stood her up Mr Kakashi Jr showed up.

"Uh, where were you? Standing here doing nothing for around half an hour does get boring quite quickly you know."

"Hn. This is supposed to make me feel happy. So I figured I'd give you a jump start. I'm in a better mood than I was 25 minutes ago." He was so being smug.

"Right. Well come on."

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"We are going to see the crapiest comedy every made. Well I guess it's an adventure film but it's so stupid I count it as comedy. It will at least melt some ice around that cold heart of yours."

"Heh. I haven't had a good laugh in a while. Let's go."

OoOoO

Later

"What is up with that? That really doesn't make any sense but hey it is pretty funny."

"Hn."

While watching the ridiculously abstract film, Sakura and Sasuke snickered quite a bit. They laughed at red paint pretending to be blood, stagehands ending up on the set and ended being filmed on tape and the bizarre idea that this was suppose to be a adventure. The most adventure in this movie wouldn't even come near how cheesy a rom-com would be.

"That has to be the crappiest movie I've ever watched. Why did I agree to watch that again?" he said stifling a chuckle and making Sakura give him a playful punch on the arm.

"Hey, not my fault you can't admit that it was so damn crappy it was funny. Urgh. By the way I'm starving. Want to get a bite to eat?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty hungry myself. But since I didn't bring a wallet full of cash, I guess you'll have to settle for fast food."

"Whatever. I don't really care what I eat anymore. My all green diet isn't really working out for me right now. You don't know how much I've been craving for a simple hotdog."

"Just your luck there's a hotdog stand right over there."

At the mere sight of it Sakura had to basically drag Sasuke over there when he didn't bother to run.

"I'll have a hotdog please with extra onions and cheese. Oh, and a heap of tomato sauce too."

"So much for a simple hotdog." Sasuke murmured under his breath.

"How 'bout you Sasuke?"

"I'll have a _simple_ hotdog please. I'll put on the sauce."

Sakura just rolled her jade irises over.

"What? I just happen to like my sauce a certain way."

"Like Naruto, when we went to the Land of Waves."

"Just because he was dumb enough to turn the bottle around then squeeze doesn't mean I'm like that dobe."

"Right… That reminds of the time when we were in the fountain park in the same day. I can't believe he was stupid enough to stand on top of the floor fountain and let the water shoot up. _Then _get trapped."

"Hn."

"What do you mean 'hn'? C'mon that's got to be one memory you'll remember for the rest of your days and still won't be able to stop laughing at it."

"When you put it that way I guess. Oh do you remember when Naruto got he head jammed in between the railings in front of the girl's bathroom window."

"Definitely. That's when his pouch flew in through the window somehow. All the girls screamed when they saw him. They had to use the Jaws of Life to get him out. That made the 6 o'clock news."

"Or the time when he was stuck in that big yellow star suit for the school play. His zip got jamed and wasn't able to get out 'till the next day."

"That must have been super embarrassing. Especially when Kakashi-sensei brought up a surprise training session and told us to meet in the town. He looked like… Well… He looked like a big yellow star in a crowd of people. I wonder what he's doing right now."

"Probably eating ramen."

"Probably. You know most of the best memories we have include Naruto."

"I've noticed that. But there's one memory I'd like to make without Naruto."

"Huh?"

Before she knew what was happening, Sasuke pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. His hands slid around her waist and pulled her in. she was surprised st how soft his lips were. They looked like stone from the way he always looked. She was sure she turned scarlet.

Reluctantly the kiss stopped and he tilted his head sideways.

"Uh, what was that for?"

"I said I wanted to make memories without Naruto. Do I really have to repeat myself?"

"So this is supposed to put you to peace slightly."

"Slightly. If I was to be at peace completely you'll have to spend more time with me."

"Is that your weird way of asking me out?"

"Hn. If you don't want to then..."

"Hey I didn't say that. I'd be delighted to go on a date with you."

"Yay... More fun."

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, but she was happy he was going to be finally at rest.

OoOoO

Ever since Sasuke spent ore time with Sakura he no longer was drowning in a sea of troubles, but was drowning in a sea of joy and pleasant memories. He no longer used his grey chair and sat in front of the window staring into oblivion, but was staring in emerald green pools of Sakura's eyes. It made him smile to think he had her all to himself. He no longer ponders what would happen if he did defeat his brother, but ponders over what will happen in the future with his friends. and he no longer has insane thoughts of things, but has insanly moments without thinking of consequences. He was finally at peace.

* * *

**A/n: you noticed that they didn't get their hotdogs. tell me if it's too cheesy, tell me if I did a crap job on this please. thx =3**


End file.
